Video Games
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: Heero and Duo bicker over video games. (Drabble, another sad attempt at humor, yaoi)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gundam Wing AC.

Pairing: 1x2/2x1

Warnings: yaoi, language, drabble, sad attempt at humor

* * *

Video Games

Duo walked through his apartment door, heaved out a noisy sigh and kicked off his boots. He had stayed late at HQ to finish up his and his partners paperwork. All he wanted to do now was grab a beer and play Call of Duty on his X-box. Duo cringed as he heard the chings, pings, boings, and annoying music of Super Mario Bros coming from the living room.

/Great, imma have to fight him tooth and nail./ Duo thought as he walked into the living room to see his boyfriend sitting on the couch, Wii controller in hand.

"Oi," he called. No response came from the half Japanese man planted on the sofa.

"Oi, it's my turn," Duo called.

Heero's brow furrowed in a semi glare as he gazed at the television. "Mkay, just let me beat this level."

Duo sighed again and directed himself into the kitchen to attain his beverage. On returning to the living quarters, he observed Heero had surpassed to the next level.

"Hey, it's my turn now," he said to messy haired man on the couch.

"Kay, just one more level," came the response from his lover.

"No! Just get off and let me play my game for a bit!" Duo argued.

Heero huffed as he replied, " Just let me finish this level!"

"I did your damn paperwork so you could come home early. It's my turn!" He asserted.

"Well then help me get the stars coins!" Heero responded with his glare fixed on the screen. He continued to make his Mario jump, run, and twirl.

"Every time I play with you, you use my Luigi as a projectile and kill me!" The braided man replied growing more irritated.

Heero's glare only intensified. "How else are you suppose to help me if I can't use your Luigi to get the stars coins?"

Duo sat heavily next to Heero, jostling the man and making his Mario fall between a gap, and die. "Damn it Duo!"

"Oh, look at that, your dead. Now turn off the Wii so I ca- Hey! Don't start the level over again!" Duo screeched as he tried to reach for the controller in Heero's hand.

"I'm in the secret rainbow world! I've almost beat the entire game!" Heero shouted as he dodged Duo's attempt to rip the game controller out of his grasp.

"If you don't knock it off I'm going to start singing annoying pop songs!" Duo threatened.

Heero made a ppppffftt sound and continued his advancement through the level.

Duo glared at his boyfriend and started to boisterously singing, "I, I love you like a love song, baby! I, I love you like a love song baby!" (1)

Heero rotated his body so he could kick Duo. "Shut up! You're distracting me."

Duo deflected Heero's kicks with his own legs, and continued his off key singing. "I threw a wish in a well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way!" (2)

"Ahhh lalalalalalala," Heero cried over Duo in order to drown him out.

Duo jumped up, and clamped a hand around Heero's mouth and sung louder, "Won't listen to any advice, mommas tellin me I should think twice, but left to my devices, I'm addicted - it's a cris - OUCH!" (3) Heero bit his hand. "Jerk, that hurt!"

"Good, now stop torturing my eardrums!"

The two men bickered back and forth, shoving and kicking each other.

"I'll start singing again!" Duo bellowed.

Heero scowled, still trying to get Mario through the level. "How do you know these songs? Do you have them on your iPod?" Heero asked. When silence was his answer he glanced at Duo from the corner of his eye. "Oh my god, you do, don't you?"

Duo crossed his arms defensively. "Shut up."

"You listen to death metal _and_ teeny bopper pop music?"

"I said shut up. Or I'll start singing again," he warned.

Heero laughed as his thumbs worked over the controller. "I would shoot you if I didn't love you so much." His blue eyes widened at his statement.

Duo's mouth dropped open. "You love me?"

"No."

"That's the first time you said it!" Duo cheered as he wrapped his arms around Heero neck.

"Nope, I didn't say anything," Heero denied.

"It's okay," Duo kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too."

"If you love me so much, then let me finish my game."

"...I don't love you _that_ much."

* * *

(1) Love You Like a Love Song - Selena Gomez

(2) Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen

(3) Your Love is My Drug - Ke$ha (gag)  
Having a 14-year-old sister is finally paying off.


End file.
